


redstone batrayal

by Howardson



Series: Minecraft bois [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Pogtopia, tubbo uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson
Summary: On stream When tommy got stuck under the pistons he said he was claustrophobic in an attempt to escape.But what of he wasn't lying?
Relationships: nooooo - Relationship
Series: Minecraft bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941103
Comments: 16
Kudos: 485





	redstone batrayal

In hindsight, maybe Tommy shouldn’t have taken it that far. But dammit, he was tired. And pissed off. It was never a good combo for him.

He was just so tired of everything. Running around scared his closest friends were going to pop out and kill him. Going out to find resources because they had left behind so much. Tommy just wanted a break.

It was stressful enough to guide Ninja through ‘manburg’, his only true home. Quakity breathing down his neck, a constant reminder of their banishment. He’d even called Wilber with his panic code, though Tommy tried to play it off. God he was tired. He wanted to leave but Wilbur chatted up Ninja so he stayed. Laughed and built with his friends. Could he call them friends anymore? 

Going back home didn’t help. They had to live in a ravine of all places. So drab and cold. Tommy missed the open walls of L’manburg. The sky above him and the grass under his feet. Not the grey stone and tattered bridges crossing caverns.

To Tommy, Wilbur had no right to get angry at him for wanting to spruce up the place. Perhaps he’d gone too far with the diamond blocks, but still. Wil knew he was tired. And when he was tired it was a lot easier to piss him off. That’s usually fine. Unless Wilbur was pissed off too.

They had yelled and yelled and both did stupid things. Eventually Tommy had enough and dug himself a small room to decorate by himself. Wilbur seemed satisfied. Tommy brought the redstone blocks and other devices into the room and started placing them in a mad flurry. 

Tommy wanted things to be better. Being back home knowing as soon as his visa expired he and Wilbur had to go back to being runaways. It sucked. This whole base sucked, Wilbur sucked, and before he knew it Tommy placed a redstone block too close to the pistons and he was pinned underneath in an instant. 

That’s when Tommy realized the room he carved out was rather small. Too small.

“Wilbur! Wilbur help!” 

Tommy heard Wilbur's hurried steps, “Tommy, what’s wrong?”

Tommy saw Wilbur peer into the room and spot him under the pistons, Tommy expected to immediately be pulled up, but instead Wilbur laughed in his face and blocked the entrance up. 

“That’s what you get you little brat”

“Wilbur c’mon! Get me out!!” He hated how his voice shook a little. Wilbur didn’t seem to notice.

“Why would I do that? You’ve been nothing but a nuisance, think of this as a timeout.”

Wilbur began to walk away and Tommy felt panic swell in his chest. The room was too small, pistons pressing all around him. He could hardly move, couldn’t breath. There was no way out, the walls were closing in. Entrance blocked only the faint glow of the redstone blocks. Tommy decided the only way out while he still could think straight was to admit one of his weaknesses.

“Please let me out!!” Tommy all but screamed, “I have severe claustrophobia!”

The steps walked further away. Tommy felt himself break.

It was too much. Tommy gasped out a breath as his whole body trembled. Too close, too close, too close. He was gonna die here. Crushed under the weight of the walls.Tears streamed down Tommy’s face as he let out wrenching sobs. With the little movement he had, Tommy curled his legs slightly towards his middle and gripped his head hard. 

Tommy knew he was probably hyperventilating, that he was panicking, but couldn’t stop. Couldn only mutter ‘help help help’ in between the sobs and fickle attempts of air.

\--------

Tubbo jogged the memorized path down to Pogtopia. They hadn’t brought any important intel, but Schlatt had left the small country(missing the exciting visit from ninja), so they’d taken the opportunity to visit their friends. 

Once They had reached the hole with the skeleton horse, they easily dug into the base. Though the entrance room was small and sad looking, Tubbo knew the underground was much more impressive. 

Surely enough Tubbo gazed at the massive ravine. It was strange seeing a bunch of holes in the walls but shrugged it off.

“Hey Tommy, Wilbur, I’m here!”

“Hi Tubbo!” Wilbur called, meeting him at the base of the staircase. “How are you today?”

“I’m quite well, thank you!” Tubbo missed interacting with his friends more often. It sucked he had to follow Schlatt around and risk sneaking off to Pogtopia. But it was all worth it to see Tommy and Wilbur more often. Speaking of, “Where’s Tommy?”

Wilbur laughed.

“He got himself trapped in this room he made. little cretin.”

Tubbo laughed as well. Classic Tommy, getting himself into trouble. “How did that happen?”

Wilbur explained how Tommy started decorating the walls with redstone and diamond blocks and other contraptions. Ah, that explained the random holes in the walls. When Wilbur told him off, Tommy stormed away and made himself a small room to decorate in. To the joy of Wilbur, Tommy trapped himself under some pistons so Wil blocked up the entrance as a punishment. 

Tubbo had first listened to the story with amusement before they picked up on some small details.

“Uhhh Wilbur? How small was this room?” 

“Not sure, maybe a two by four room? Why?”

Tubbo’s face turned into one of great concern. Tommy being pinned inside a very small room when he had claustrophobia? 

“Shit” 

Tubbo ran through the cavern. “Show me where the room is! NOW” 

Wilbur looked confused but pointed at some cobblestone. Tubbo immediately hacked away. 

What he saw broke Tubbo’s heart. 

There Tommy was, pinned under the pistons, half curled up, sobbing his heart out. His eyes were screwed shut with his hands twisted in his hair. His chest heaved with quick breaths. 

Tubbo deactivated the pistons and carefully lifted the piston tops enough to tug Tommy out from under his prison. Once Tommy realized he was free he all but scrambled out of the small room and collapsed on the floor. Tubbo rushed to his side and pushed Wilbur away who had also ran up to Tommy seeing his state.

“He might not want to be touched,” Tubbo warned.

They crouched next to their best friend who was kneeling, arms braced on the ground staring at the floor still gasping for air.

“Hey Tommy,”Tubbo whispered gently, scooting a bit closer, “can I touch you?”

After a moment, Tommy shook his head in a no. Okay, Tubbo could work with that.

“That’s okay, my friend. Can you breathe with me?”

A couple minutes passed before Tommy’s breath was even. Even when the tears stopped the two friends sat legs crossed in front of each other, knees touching. Tubbo waited for Tommy to meet Their eyes before Tubbo pulled Tommy into a tight hug. Tommy returned the hug but let go just as quik. Tommy sheepishly picked at his fingers.

“Thanks,Tubbo…”

“No need to thank me.” Tubbo puffed their chest out, “But I am pretty great.” 

Tommy and Tubbo laghed. Wilbur laughed too and both the young boys jumped. 

“Christ! Wilbur, warn a guy, jeez” 

All three shared another laugh before the cavern dwindled into awkward silence. Wilbur broke it first.

“Tommy, look, I’m sorry I didn’t realize-”

“It’s fine big man.”

“I should have realized you were not okay!”

“You didn’t know, I don’t want to argue, please.” Tommy wined and yawned. “I honestly want a nap, having a panic attack is exhausting” Tommy joked but Wilbur scowled.

“That’s not something to joke about! We should talk about this.”

“Tommy wants to sleep, I’m sure we can talk later.” Tubbo interjected.

Wilbur sighed but let the boys stand and head up to bed. They would talk later. For now, Wilbur could deal with watching over Tubbo and Tommy as they slept their worries away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was a good opportunity for angst. Did it work?


End file.
